


Noodles

by InkedEevee



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedEevee/pseuds/InkedEevee
Summary: DJ tries to help Lemon understand something while waiting for his noodles to boil.
Relationships: DJ Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 14





	Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> I should make this clear from the beginning!  
> !!I heavily HC DJ as a trans male!! Because of this, DJ uses he/him pronouns in this!!  
> Also, I apologize if the two seem OOC!! This is just for fun, more serious in-character stories will be posted soon!

"I like this guy; I've been dropping the most insanely obvious hints for about a few months now. Still, no response."

DJ stares at Lemon, the male drumming his fingers on his kitchen counter, which DJ was sitting on. Currently, they were waiting for the water to boil so DJ could have some noodles—but DJ wanted to speak about this.

He's liked Lemon for quite some time; writing songs about him, secret little love notes he would give to Cotton Candy to deliver, being his best friend, everything. However, the one person he liked, Lemon, was apparently an idiot. He never connected the dots. The letters literally referenced the songs DJ would write, they were even in his messy handwriting. It was, slowly but surely, getting on DJ's nerves.

"Really? Well, not to be mean or anything, DJ... But... He doesn't sound very smart."

DJ perks up at the voice, the other seemed unimpressed. "Never thought you would like people who are like that." Lemon murmurs, DJ, shaking his head as he tries to keep himself from laughing. "No, no—he's not. He's quite smart, actually. He… he's just really dense. Everything flies over his head." DJ scratches the back of his neck as he watches as Lemon raise a brow, clearly thinking about this as he checks the water, pouring the noodles in and setting a timer. "Well, have you tried being more obvious? If he's that dense, I suggest you just tell him straight up, "I love you". It might work."

"Yeah, I guess. You're right." He gave a small, weak smile at the other, hugging himself as his visor screen shows hearts. "Hey, Lemon?"

"What's up?"

"I love you."

Lemon claps, smiling. He seems proud, his dandelion yellow eyes bright. "See? Just like that!" He praises, a small smile on his face. DJ, however, pinches the bridge of his nose. "Oh my freakin' shinkies."

DJ didn't know if he wanted to laugh, cry, or honestly just smack the back of Lemon's head. Yep, it was official—the person he loved was the densest Cookie he had ever met. And he thought his brother, Mint Choco, was dense when it came to Sparkling's affection. However, Lemon took the crown—and to him, it seemed nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry, DJ, but if that flies over his head then he'd too dumb for you." Lemon comment softly, DJ wheezing out a soft, "Lemon" at him.

"I'm just saying! If he's too stupid to understand that, then maybe you shouldn't date them. You're smart, you don't need someone like that—wait, why are you laughing so hard, DJ?"

"Because you're dense as heck!" He squeals, giggling harder as Lemon huffs. "Ugh, Lemon—do I have to end up making it more obvious?" He mumbles, smiling as he watches the electric yellow-haired male furrow his brows. "I don't understand." He comments. With a gentle roll of his eyes, DJ hops off the counter and, with a swift movement, he grabs the collar of Lemon's shirt and yanks him down, kissing the male. He could feel Lemon stiffen then relax, slowly grabbing DJ and pulling him closer—

But DJ was shoved away as a loud beep exploded from the oven. His noodles were ready. DJ cheers, bouncing on his toes as a very flustered Lemon prepares them, handing it to the younger male. "Thank you, Lemy~" he lets his visor show his pink, digital eyes as he winks, leaving a stunned Lemon to sit in the kitchen as he skips away to watch cartoons in the living room.


End file.
